


Wish I wasn't oblivious

by casiferownsme



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), I fucking hate this game lmfao
Genre: Fluff, IDK what I was doing, M/M, Markus is Bi, Mutual Pining, Simon is gay, Very fluffy, aka simon lmao, and dating daniel uwu, anyway, bc lady's man- okay, but i love when they switch too, but yes, get the joke, he's also gay lmfao, jonas is a mood and a closeted shipper, markus leans more towards men, no simon does not like sebastian, not even related to the fic but simon is a top and markus a bottom lmao, sebastian is just some random guy i made up, simon is a man's man, they like each other but are oblivious and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casiferownsme/pseuds/casiferownsme
Summary: Markus was jealous of all the one night stands Simon had, and always heard them sneak out of the blonde's dorm.Why didn't Markus appeal to him?





	Wish I wasn't oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Heya sup smksk i have nothing to say & enjoy the fic ig 👊🏻

Simon slapped Sebastian’s ass as the smaller boy was on the way out of the Dorm. “Simon,” he blushed madly, as if he wasn’t flushed everywhere already!  
  
“Nobody sees us, don’t worry. It’s just my dorm door..” Simon winked, biting his lip. The chatting continued for another short while before the small dirty blonde haired and brown eyed guy made his way to his own dorm.  
  
‘Nobody sees us’ my **ASS** , Markus thought as he fully entered his own dorm after having been lingering in front of it while watching the interaction go down.  
  
Damn, he had a crush on Simon since second year of Highschool and now they were, coincidentally, in the same damn college.  
  
Now, Simon wasn’t a fuck boy or anything, but he did like to invite bottoms in his dorm. Markus didn’t wanna imagine what they’d be doing together. Although, he did know..  
  
Simon liked being topped occasionally, which is what bothered Markus. Every single guy he’d seen Simon invite inside was the definition of the bottomest bottom to ever bottom. Markus could top. He could switch. He could give Simon what he wanted.  
  
But Simon didn’t want him.  
  
Once that bitter thought finally went deep inside of Markus’ core, he had decided to give up being extra appealing daily for the beautiful blonde.  
  
But he still wants Simon to even know he exists.  
  
  
***  
  
As Markus was on the way to his second (and last) class of the day, he saw Simon’s best friend, Jonas, being picked on by some guys. This obviously wasn’t high school, and Jonas wasn’t some defenseless little nerd, but seeing them argue still bothered Markus.  
  
“What’s going on here?” He asked, the two guys looking up at the slightly taller and well-built male.  
  
Jonas didn’t hesitate to tell on those assholes, “These dickheads were picking on me again for being gay. Fuckin’ bigots!” he spat, Markus’ brows lowering angrily.  
  
“I suggest y’all fuck off,” Markus started, “It won’t end pretty otherwise.”  
  
As a bisexual leaning towards men more, Markus was not only offended but also angry. What’s the deal with homophobes? Why is it any of their concern who Markus would be in bed with?  
  
Speaking of, he has had a girlfriend a few weeks back, but due to her being a damn bigot as well, and a homophobe, they broke it off.  
  
Not to mention, Markus continuously being very obvious about staring at Simon.  
  
As the two asshats who picked on Jonas left, Markus found himself not knowing what to say. Luckily Jonas did.  
  
“Thanks for that, Markus. Those assholes were literally ‘boutta shit their pants,” he laughed.  
  
Markus chuckled shyly and agreed, kinda.  
  
But then he raised his brow, “Uh, you know my name?”  
  
“Are you kidding? Of course I’d know the name of the guy my best friend’s been drooling over for ages.”  
  
Markus' brain stopped working for an entire second.

“Simon?!” Markus asked, shocked. “Simon’s into me??”  
  
“I’m sorry, are you actually that oblivious or it this an act?” Jonas asked, face full of amusement.  
  
Markus shook his head, eyes threatening to fall out of his sockets. “No! Yes! What,” he hissed to himself, “But he never even looks at me!”  
  
“You only think that because he looks at you only when you look away. He’s been trying to get over you since Senior year of high school.  
“Woah. Only one year apart from crushing on each other..” Markus gaped, “Man, if you really aren’t fucking with me, him and I have so much catching up to do.”  
  
“That’s what I’ve been saying,” he groaned, “Even I, Jonas, had a crush on him before his brother decided to be my type XXL.” He chuckled, “They may be twins but I will always know who’s mine.”  
  
Jonas was staring dreamily at nothing in particular before snapping out of it, “Oh, right! I have his number, if you want it?”  
  
Markus nodded rapidly and beamed, getting out his phone.  
  
He knew him and Jonas would become great friends very quickly.  
  
  
***  
  
“Markus? **My** Markus? My Markus saved you?" Simon asked with his mouth agape.  
  
“Well, not exactly ‘your’ Markus yet, and not really.. 'saved', but..” he chuckled at Simon’s angry pout.  
  
“I have good news for you, brother, he’s into you,” Jonas wiggled his brows, eating his burger with sparkling eyes.  
  
Simon opened up his dorm window as to not suffocate. “Since fucking wHeN??” he asked, voice cracking.  
  
“I mean, a year before you crushed on him. I knew since way back, but I haven’t told you because a) not my problem and b) not my business.”  
  
“And c), you’re a dick!” Simon pouted again, “It’s your fault that I don’t have Markus naked in front of me right now.”  
  
Jonas choked and had to beat his own chest with his fist, “Bitch, don’t say that shit to someone who’s trying to eat! Mostly not my majesty.”  
  
Simon chuckled, and his phone buzzed. “Holy fuck, it’s Markus!” he beamed, “He said hey!!”

“Woaaah.. he said hey… that’s… amazing. What a casanova,” Jonas rolled his eyes.  
  
Simon rolled them as well and laughed, biting his lip as he responded with ‘Hey, gorgeous’. Was that too forward? Ah shit, now he was starting to panic. He was about to shoot him a quick text saying ‘Sorry, too forward’ when Markus responded with a blushing emoji. What a damn cutie.  
  
They texted back and forth for a while, Simon not even noticing that his hazel eyed best friend fell asleep on his bed.  
  
The blonde threw the blanket over Jonas’ sleeping body, making him stir and whine before he snuggled it.  
  
Simon giggled and took Markus’ sweet invitation of coming over.  
  
As for Markus,..  
  
Who knew one tiny decision of trying to be a good guy would get him a boyfriend three days later?  
  
A boyfriend he’s always wanted.  
  
And apparently, Simon thought the same thing. Markus and him both honestly couldn’t imagine being in a better position than this. Tangled up together. A month into their relationship, kissing each other slowly and tenderly.  
  
They couldn’t be happier.


End file.
